


A Promise

by araliya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Glee Live! In Concert!, M/M, that ring that's been taunting us from the very morning after the dublin kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: I know everyone has their own speculations of what Darren's green ring means but I'd love to think that Chris gave it to him as a sign of his love for him, and that it would be the first of many more. It also appeared the day after the beautiful Dublin kiss, so how could I not affiliate that ring to Chris?!Anyway, as weird and half angst, half fluff as this thing is, I hope you enjoy it!Comment down below on your thoughts!





	A Promise

Darren hadn't wanted to drink too much. It would be his last night with Chris before he left for his own tour, and he didn't want anything, not even a light buzz, to come between them tonight. Instead, both he and Chris had quietly slipped out of the recreation room, which the cast and crew had doubled as a makeshift club, and crept back to their own shared room.

 

They'd spent the entire evening together after the show, bodies always in contact as they swayed together in the midst of inebriated bodies, high on the events of the past few hours. They had kissed, in front of tens of thousands of people. The audience might have seen them as Kurt and Blaine, but Darren knew that when he did it, he meant it as an unspoken promise.  

 

Later, as the soft buzz and click of the key card unlocking the door sounded, Darren felt a sense of bittersweet finality. He didn't know what the past few weeks had meant to Chris, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to. If anyone could break his heart, it was this beautiful, ethereal man that had chosen _him_ to grace with his golden heart and clever hands.

 

The nights of curling up together in the same bed, always giddy with euphoria at the fact that they’d managed to swap rooms with the others without the directors knowing.The rest of the cast’s knowing smirks as they then came down for breakfast together.

Stolen moments between each performance, dripping with sweat and buzzing with adrenaline. Heads in each others laps during the long coach rides between cities.

 

Darren had never been so sure  that Chris was _it_ , no matter how short of a time they’d known each other, yet he had no way of telling whether Chris’ feelings were of the same gravity. They hadn’t talked about what was happening, instead letting the pure rush of _want_ overtake them, and Darren hadn’t wanted to ruin it  by doing something so stupid as to tell him he _loved_ him.

 

The door shut with a quiet _click_ behind them, and Chris’ cyan blue eyes were suddenly clouded with worry. Wordlessly, he took Darren’s hand and led him over to the bed, not stopping until the backs of his knees hit the mattress and they both sat down.

 

“Dare…”

 

As those eyes met his, Darren felt his insides constrict and his heart beat to the cadence of his name in Chris’ mouth. Their hands were still intertwined.

 

“I know this is long overdue, but we’re going back to L.A tomorrow and you’re going on your tour, so I really wanted to say something.”

 

“Yeah?” Darren cursed himself inwardly for sounding so hopeful.

 

“These past few weeks, months, actually, have been some of the best of my life.” Chris gaze was firm as it bore into him. “And I won’t lie to say that you weren’t a huge, huge part of that happiness.”

 

“I-”

 

“I know you’re waiting for me, Dare.”

 

Something in Darren’s stomach dropped. He wouldn’t have been surprised to look down and see his heart openly beating on the floor. “You don’t have to say anything, Chris. I don’t want to force you to do- or feel- _anything_.”

 

The grip on his fingers tightened minutely. “But that’s the thing. I’m not forcing myself.” Chris let out a quiet laugh, the ends of his mouth turning upwards in a soft smile. “Fuck, D, I was falling in love with you from that very first day, I didn’t even have to _try_.”

 

Darren’s mouth slowly dropping open in obvious disbelief elicited another musical laugh. “Don’t act so surprised, you know perfectly well that you could charm your way into a fifty year old lesbian’s pants if you tried.”

 

Darren started to form a reply about how he was nothing compared to the man sitting in front of him, but Chris reaching into the back pocket of his jeans silenced him. He brought his hand to rest between them, and in his palm was a small black box. This time, Darren’s heart was on the floor, but for a different reason.

 

Upon seeing his face, Chris laughed, albeit a little nervously. “Relax, Dare, I’m not proposing.” His eyes softened as he tipped the box into Darren’s hand. “Open it?”

 

Darren willed his hands to stop shaking as he fumbled with the clasp. When he finally got it open, an opaque jade ring gleamed back at him, glowing against the red satin on which it sat.

 

“I saw it at a jeweller’s when we went to the city this afternoon, and I thought it would be a good way to solidify the promise that I’m making today.”

 

“Y-you’re making a promise?”

 

“Yeah. I know us being together isn’t going to be easy. I spoke to Alla, and she said that with the morality clause you signed, we can’t do this in the public eye. We’d have to keep it a secret, and take even more measures to make sure that _nothing_ gets out. People are already suspecting, Dare, and it’s only going to get worse. But if you want this, I’m ready. I’m so, _so_ ready.”

 

“You’re fine with everything that’s gonna come with our relationship?”

 

“If I get to have you, I’ll endure _anything_. And when we’re off on different sides of the country, you with your music and me with my books, you can look at this ring and know that I’m still here.” Chris’ eyes took on an amused tone. “And I’d love the fact that everyone will see this on your finger and none of them will know what it actually means.”

 

Darren slid the ring onto his finger, and the smooth circle of jade sat snug against his skin, warming up instantly from the heat of it. “I love it. I love _you_.”

 

It was the first time he’d ever said it, both of them too wary in the past to even acknowledge what was happening between them in the fear that it would tear them apart.

 

“I love you too,” Chris whispered in return, their hands finding each other once more. As their fingers touched, so did their lips, and their bodies slid together in a perfect, _perfect_ motion. Darren realised that he had never known true happiness until this man right here. It had punctuated his life in little bursts of music, family, theater and friends, but the one last firework to go off in his life was _Chris_. And now the sparks that showered down on them would never end, because Chris had been the biggest and brightest of them all, and they wouldn’t ever burn out.

  
As their kisses turned sloppy and heated, and their skin became bare and sweaty, all Darren could think was, _this is my life now_. And as Chris slipped into him later, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he pushed in slowly, Darren dug his hands into his _boyfriend’s_ arms, savoring the cool pressure of the ring around his finger.

A promise.


End file.
